Just Because Fluffy Said So
by Em-uh-li
Summary: Chapter 23: Rin gets a Wii, and has way to much fun. Jakken ghost attacks Fluffy in the tub! Kind of.
1. The Beginning

Just Because Fluffy Said So…

This is just an intro to Just Because Fluffy Said So! You are allowed to expect much more of me!

Disclaimer: Short and simple, I don't own Inuyasha.

**The Beginning **

Lord Sesshomaru was having a VERY hard day. Rin was being annoying; Jakken kept yelling at her, it was a cycle that never seemed to stop! He finally found some sort of happiness, running away!

Off he went, without telling anyone so it would be more fun when he came back and found them scared to death. He was humming and dancing around the woods…when suddenly…some poked his ear! O.O . He turned slowly to see the one, the only, Kikyo.

"Hello Sessy.". She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. Did he care? Not really. With a sigh he tried to walk away when he felt a cold hand grab his arm.

"I wanted to tell you something!". She whined, mad that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"You know what? THAT'S WONDERFUL! I really, don't give a shit. Go jump off a cliff somewhere and take Jakken with you! Please?". He screamed…clearly not in the mood to talk to Kikyo or anyone right now.

"Then I have only one choice…"She said disappearing into the woods. He didn't know what to make of all this yet. What the heck had Kikyo been talking about? He shook his head, no need to worry about her. Quickly he started walking again, opposite the direction Kikyo had went. Then he saw someone else. Trying to make it seem as if he wasn't there, he held his hand in front of his face in side stepped into a tree.

"DANG IT!" He yelled, his head throbbing from how hard he had hit. When he finally reopened his eyes, he saw…what do you know! Koga.

"Sesshomaru do you think you can just walk around like you own the place?" Koga asked him madly.

"Well actually…"

"SHUT UP and fight me!" Koga screeched cutting Sessy off.

"...no…" Sesshomaru replied walking away again. (And in to no trees!)

Koga stood there…looking around not quite sure what had just happened. :cricket noises:.. Of course now Sess was back on his merry way…or so we hope!

Ok that's it for the 'intro' I already have a lot of a first actual chapter thought up so don't be like "Wow, the was short and sucked." I just had to bring you into what was currently happening! Have fun. Be nice. And don't push little girls.


	2. Oh It's Okitoki Hojo

Ah, here we go!

Disclaimer : Still, I don't own Inuyasha…but I do in fact , own Xenia the pear!

Things in italics are thought, mostly to come from Sessapoo..oh and I can't spell Okitoki Hojo…the guy from the second movie…don't hurt me 0.

Sesshomaru finally did find out what Kikyo had been talking about. It wasn't good at the least.

"_What is wrong with her? What sick game is she playing, God! I could just…just…AGH!"_ In fact, what she had done made Sesshomaru cringe. In her own evil way, she had overheard Rin calling Sesshomaru, 'Fluffy'. Oh dear indeed. Now she had told all of friggin Japan about the name 'Fluffy'. Thus, everywhere he went, he got a 'Hey Fluffy!' or something along those horrid lines. He cringed just thinking about the next person he saw…and it came, all to soon.

Sessy was just walking around minding his own business when he saw the Okitoki Hojo.

"_Oh lord..._"was all Sessapoo could think. So Okitoki was all giddy because he just got a pear from this guy he felt bad for him...and because he thought Okitoki was a girl...woops.

"Oh, hello Fluffy, you look nice today! "Okitoki said happily.

"I look the same every day I see you..."Sessy said very annoyed already. Today had not been his day. First Kikyo, then Koga, now this load a crap.

"_You have got to be kidding me...alright I'm just gonna kill myself! HAH and then that stupid Inuyasha will have to rule and everyone will die because he's too friggin stupid! WAHAHAHA...ok...I'm done." _Fluffanator thought. Finally...after 7 hours of hearing about Okitoki's day...Fluffy just got up and left.

"Sesshomaru I'm not done, I still have to cover the last few minutes before I got my pear...oh and I named it Xenia by the way...oh and it would really be nice if you could tell me about yo..."

"NO FOR GOD'S SAKE NO!" Fluffy yelled storming back picking up Xenia and eating it...her...ummm.

"NNOOOOO XENIA I LOVE YOU!WAAAAAAHHH I'M SO SORRY I PROMISE I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!"Okitoki cried...and cried...and cried.

"_WAHAHAHA...oh shoot...I think the pear was poison! AHHH my stomach burns...?#&$ AHHH HEART BUURRRNNNN YOU STUPID PEAR HOE! #$&...woo all better...wait...NOOO I NEED TUMS...YES...I NEED IT NOOWWWW!"_ Fluff finished thinking

Then he ran to where Kagome was because he knew she had medicine...see he has this way of knowing things you don't know unless you know that he knows that you know.: )...so he was just running towards them...when he saw Miroku.

"_Ok I'll ask him where she is." _Sessy thought.

"You...with the rattle...where is the girl with the dress." Sessy said (great description right there.)

"Uh..."Miroku didn't really know why Sesshomaru was talking to him...or which girl in a dress he wanted to talk to.

"The one with the green dress thingy." Fluffy said deciding to help the lost monk.

"Ohhh Kagome. She went back to her own time last night, she'll be back soon." Miroku said happily.

"Your joking right?" Sessy asked. Miroku shook his head.

"You can always try to get down the well, wait I don't think you were supposed to know that." Miroku said snapping his fingers.

"I so knew already..."Sessy lied. Miroku just shrugged and walked away, once again he didn't really care why Sesshomaru was bothering him.

So Fluffapoo ran to the well and jumped in...guess what? He didn't make it. But as he sat in the well and pouted Kagome came through. She must have thought it was Inuyasha at first because she just smiled at him...and then she kind of was staring.

"Uh...hi?" She said looking at the unhappy Sessy.

"Do you have any medicine, my stomach hurts from that stupid Xenia gosh...!"Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"oh...ya sure...just let me get out of here." Kagome said climbing out of the well. Sesshomaru followed her. But then he saw Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was all mad.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm getting medicine." Sesshomaru replied keeping the conversation short.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Inuyasha yelled madly.

"Um...do I have to answer him again?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha, he already answered that he was here to get medicine.".

"Really? Wow...must of missed that" Inuyasha said cooling down. Sessy hit his head off the ground and kept yelling "Why! Why in the world was a stuck with this thing! why why, why, why?". Finally Kagome gave him medicine and he was on his merry way...until of course...he found his one and only friend...

It's not that exciting really…you'll see who his friend is…the REAL fun will start. Beginnings are always slow!


	3. Mr who? Mr Yuck!

Ohhhh one of my favorite people on Inuyasha comes in this chapter! I love writing about her because, I just do! Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my own character Mr. Yuck has nothing to do with the Mr. Yuck stickers! Nor do I own them!

"SEEESSSSHHHOOOMMMMARRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"_aw crap"_ was all Fluffy got to think before a little girl ran head on into him and hugged him.

"Hi Rin." He said. He loved her, but it was a bad day and getting attacked by a 3 foot tall talking death trap was kind of making it more worse.

"So did you have fun on your trip? Rin asked happily.

"Yes it was...fun. And uh where is Jakken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ohh, you noticed…well something happened and, he went to live on a farm." Rin replied sheepishly.

See Jakken _was_ with her, but that stupid animal ate all the food...and that is really evil, so Rin killed him. Therefore, he was on a farm.

"Ok…let's go." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Ok!" Rin yelled...she must have been sugar high because she was like on Sessy's head now picking out little pieces of leaves. By the way, Fluff's stomach felt better :D...anyway...Fluff and Rin were finally home, but something wasn't right. He ran into his kitchen...to find a horrible sight.

"Oh Sess-poo...I think there was an explosion..."Rin said looking at all the food everywhere. Sesshomaru ran to his 'secret' cupboard that had a combination on it...it was sitting on the table and labeled "Rin's drawings" because Sesshomaru never thought anyone would care about her so called art. He opened it to find...all his animal crackers were gone! He moped away ready to cry.

"Sessy did they even take the frosted ones?" Rin asked.

"Yes, even the frosted ones..."Sessy said with a sigh. Rin hugged him. Then she noticed a note on the floor, it said "It really sucks when people eat your food, but it sucks worse when your sucky sucker animal crackers go sukken missing! Hehehe never will you see them again!"...then at the end it had "Mr. Yuck." dun dun dunnn.

"Aw screw the animal crackers, no way I'm finding a weirdo named Mr. Freaking Yuck and getting them back!" Sesshomaru grunted.

"But Sessy! Think of all the innocent goats and zebras your killing!" Rin cried thinking of all the cute animals. Sesshomaru just looked at her...

"_Maybe I should send her to that farm to be with Jakken...no let's not be too rash…."_ he thought.

"WAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Uh Fluffy?"

"Was that out loud?"

"Yea...what's your problem?"

"Uh...nothing"

"C'mon I like to hear why you make evil noises Sessy!"

"NNOO."

"Yes."

"Your just a mean little girl"

"Yea well you're just a pretty wannabe guy!"

"Heyyy.."

"I'm the diss masta! Woird homie!"...: makes ghetto sign:.

Sesshomaru just stared at her...and decided to go practice his piano.

Ok ok that introduces Mr. Yuck which is good, because, it is. You'll be seeing him and some other people soon. As you can tell everyone especially Sess are not acting normally, expect it to keep this way.


	4. Mr Yuck visits Fluffy!

Mildly confused…I keep forgetting what to write! O.O but all is well. Thanks a lot for reviewing and I'll try to keep posting as often as I can! Oh and Happy Halloween (my favorite holiday!)

Disclaimer: still don't own any of the lovely people…except Mr. Yuck, the person not the sticker!

This left off with Fluffy playing his piano…

Ok so Fluffy was trying to play this one song he couldn't get quite right...when he heard Rin talking to someone.

"_Oh gosh...is she talking to herself again? OOHHHHH SHHOOOOTTTT what if it's the ghost of Jakken! NNOOO he can't take Rin with him...what is that stupid toad planning?" _FluFFanator thought.

"No Sess I'm right here." Jaken ghost said.

"Oh...then who is she talking to?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Maybe you should go find out dumb ass." Jaken said disappearing. Fluff ran into the room in which Rin was talking, and saw, du du dunnnn. MR YUCK! ((gasping noise)). See he was wearing a top that said Mr. Yuck…very obvious Oo!

"Rin! Why is he in here?" Fluff asked.

"Because, he gave me a cookie!" Rin said holding up a cookie. Sessy was mad.

"_Waaaaaa! Why can't she be like other little kids and NOT answer the door to strangers?" _Fluffy thought, he didn't no what to do. How could he save the animal crackers...and Rin? Oh and get the maniac out of his house.

"Rin...why did you answer the door to a stranger?" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

"I told you...he gave me a cookie." Rin replied with a smile. Mr. Yuck looked happy to see the little girl happy and Sesshomaru so upset.

"_The one time I need help...the only person who will help me is dead :sigh:"_.

"So...isn't this just sucky Sessy...either you let me take over your house...or I eat all your animal crackers...right here...right now." Mr. Yuck said with a smirk. Fluffy rolled his eyes.

"Ok, apparently you haven't heard the news. They are building a WalMart next week. I'm sure I can hold out without animal crackers for a little." Fluffanator said.

"Fo sho homie." Rin replied and made another gang sign.

"Rin..".

"Huh?".

"Give it up. Your not black. I promise you.".

"You promise?".

"Yes.".

"OK!".

"Lord.".

"Now that your all done...I guess you have to make a decision. If you say no...I have can Naraku blow up this 'WalMart person you speak of." Mr. Yuck said.

"Ok...then I say no. Oh and happy hunting for Naraku." Sessy said.

"_Crap...I hope there isn't really a Mr. WalMart :o...poor dude. "_he thought. Mr.Yuck left...with the animal crackers, and Jakken ghost came out of hiding.

"So, are you planning on bringing me back to life anytime soon?" Jakken ghost asked.

"...No..." Fluffapoo replied. Then he walked away again...but this time he was going to brush up on his piccolo playing. It had been along time since he picked it up last.

Woot I love piccolos…they remind me of really hyper leprechauns on drugs…weird actually. Hope you liked Mr. Yuck, he makes me wants to dance. Really I have no clue why, I've been sick and taking medicine that makes me hyper o


	5. Rin learns to swim,well,kind of

Oh my! A little chapter! I'm serious. It's a tardo ,but that's ok! I love you all read and be happy please!

Disclaimer: thus I say again…no owning of Fluffy or his friends has taken place --

This chapter is sooo random

Ok so one day Fluffy decided to teach Rin how to swim,because last time she went near a lake, and fell in, and he had to jump in and save her. God forbid he ever had to get wet like that again. Because you know wet dog smells bad...and I mean Fluffy smelt like wet dog for like a week...those were some hard times let me tell you!

"Rin, you need to be able to swim."

"Why?"

"Because if you fall in the water again,you might get killed."

"Just for the record, I thought you smelt pretty when you smelt like wet dog!"

"Ok your weird, but still you need to be able to swim because now it's just me and you, Jakken can't help us anymore." Fluffanator replied...he was getting mad at Rin.

"Fine, but can I use the floaties Kagome gave me?" Rin asked.

"Cheater." Fluffy replied madly.

So finally he figured out how to put the stupid arse floaties on, and it like took forever because first he filled them up with water, and Rin sank.

Then finally Jakken ghost decided to tell him he had to blow them up. But that took a little but because Fluffy has asthma. So if he breathed to deep he started coughing and needed his inhaler .Rin just kind of stood there and complained because her bathing suit was itchy.

Finally, an hour later, Sessy got the floaties right. And the world was happy.

"YAY!" Rin screamed triumphantly and she swam around in the water.

"Rin...you still have to learn to swim normally, because if you don't then you'll have to wear the floaties everywhere." Fluffanator sighed. Rin really didn't care, she was having too much fun splashing Fluffy!

So, Rin learned how to swim...almost.

No one ever taught me how to swim, so I thought it would be nice if Fluffapoo took care of Rin! 3


	6. Fluffy has to be evil!

**Hi! A BIG CHAPTER! I think this is going to be one of the biggest ones! YES.**

**Keep reviewing **

**Disclaimer: No owning of Fluffy or anyone else O.O**

**Ok so once again Fluffy is on the road, but today he is going to kill random people. See he was in his office and got lots and lots of fan mail, but then this one letter was from the writer of Inuyasha. **

**She was all "Dude, Fluff...your supposed to be evil! Teaching little girls to swim is not evil! DO SOMETHING EVIL OR YOUR FIRED...AND I WILL END YOU GOD FORSAKEN EXCUSE OF A LIFE HAHAHAHA!".**

**Fluffy stared at it for a while then finally he sighed and left to go be evil. Now he was rusty on his evilness. Ever since Kagome gave him the Tums...he didn't want to be mean to Inuyasha, and Naraku was his friend...so he couldn't hurt him.**

**"_: sigh :...what evil things can I do? I knew my mom was right, I should never make friends, because then I have no one to kill! Dang it all, maybe I should,wait...wait I have an idea coming on! Think Fluffy think...wait...I am thinking...WAHA! I can go to Kagome's time...wait...I tried that and it didn't work out...aw hell I'll go annoy Naraku._" Fluffer though as he ran to Naraku's castle. See even though Inuyasha and the others don't know where Naraku is, Sessy does. It's actually Inuyasha is just extremely spedded and can't see that there is this big rain cloud over this one spot in the woods ALL THE TIME. It could only mean 1...wait 2 things.1 being that Inuyasha needs mental help, 2 that this has to be Naraku, because he is the only one stupid enough to not just poof his house to somewhere new.**

**Ok so Fluffy decided to go to this spot in the woods, but of course Rin just _had_ to come with him. Ok well she followed him and he was wishing another wolf would come rip her mouth off because she wouldn't shut up for the life of her! **

**Anyway so finally they got to the big rain cloud...and believe it or not...there sat Naraku. He had an umbrella over him and big sunglasses with lemonade next to him.**

**"Hi Fluffy!" He said all happy like.**

**"Err...what are you doin'?" Fluffy asked.**

**"Lovely weather huh?" Naraku replied with happiness. Fluffanator rolled his eyes and walked towards Naraku's castle with Rin not far behind.**

**"What's that thing." Naraku asked eating one of his ice cubes.**

**"She is Rin." Fluffy said annoyed. He didn't like ice. No not at all. It was hard...and watery...and cold...and hard...and made noises when you ate it. Yes,he hated in deeply,and there Naraku sat crunching away. Rin seemed to notice and ran up and stole the glass that held the ice.**

**"Hey!" Naraku screamed wanting his ice back badly.**

**"Wahahaha it's mine now biotch!" Rin screamed. Fluffy rolled his eyes as Naraku chased Rin around the courtyard of his castle trying with all his mite to get his ice back. **

**"MINE!".**

**"NO MINE!".**

**"IT WAS MINE FIRST!".**

**"YEA...BUT IT LIKES ME CUSE I'M NOT FUGLY...UN LIKE YOU!".**

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME".**

**"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!".**

**"YA HUH!".**

**"NU UH!".**

**"GOOD LORD DO NOT START WITH ME U STUPID MOTHER FING EXCUSES FOR PEOPLE!"...**

**Fluffy screamed. Rin and Naraku stopped and looked at him with pure horror.**

**"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"They screamed as they ran down into the castle locking the door.**

**"Finally...I got to be evil." Fluffy said brushing his shoulder off.**

**"C'mon Rin." He said nicely through the locked door.**

**"Ummm, later?" Rin replied.**

**"No now. I have ice cream." Fluffy replied.**

**"He's totally lying Rin." Fluffy heard Naraku attempt to whisper to Rin.**

**"Ummmm no...I don't want any." Rin replied with a mad sigh.**

**"Fine...I'll just have to give it all to Jakken ghos..."...:door flies open and hits Fluffy in face:.**

**"NO FING WAY!" Rin said. She didn't know that Fluffy was currently smashed behind the door and looked franticly around for him.**

**"Noooooooooooooo come back Sessapoo!"Rin cried.**

**"I. Am. Right. Here." Fluffy replied in pain. Rin closed the door and Fluffy just kind of fell over. His nose was all bloody. **

**Finally she helped him up and they were on their way home.**

**"I'm sorry you got hurt." Rin said happily.**

**"_ARN'T YOU SORRY THAT YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HURT ME?"_.**

**"It's ok." Fluffy replied holding in his current thought.**

**"So..."Rin said bobbing her head a little bit.**

**"So?" Fluffy asked her.**

**"So, um, where is the ice cream?".**

**:picks up tree and hits self in head.:.**

**"Hey Fluffy, Fluffy? Are you ok?"**


	7. Rin throws up!

**IT'S THE HAPPY WHICH CHAPTER! You'll be surprised by how crazy and confusing this is, but it's fun I promise!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be sitting in my friends house writing this **

**K so once they got home and were, not hurting themselves, Fluffy decided to actually get Rin ice cream so she would shut up . He sighed as she practically choked down a whole gallon of ice cream,but whatever weeeee. **

**She was happy, which made him happy, which made the world happy, which made God happy, which made me happy, which ended up making the Fluffly happy, who was happy because Rin was happy, who was happy because she got icecream, that was happy that it was happy, that made the sales person happy, which made the boss happy, which made the store happy, which made economy happy, which made money happy ,which made the president happy, which made his wife happy, which made their kids happy, which made their grandparents happy, which made the world happy, which made...oh, now I'm confused. **

**So, on a less...confusing note...**

**Finally she was done. And she threw it all up about, five minutes later, that was bad, because she didn't even attempt to go to the toilet or sink, she just threw up, right on Fluffy...O.O. He was sad, and shocked that she would actually throw up on him...**

**"O.O".**

**"O.O".**

**"U.U".**

**"O".**

**" . ".**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fluffler was now mad...real mad, and Rin just kind of stood there.**

**"I'M SORRY!".**

**"NU UH!".**

**"YES FRICKIN HUH!".**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO".**

**"YES!".**

**"FINE...LIAR!". Rin looked like she was ready to cry and ran down the hall. Fluffy sighed. He felt bad, but currently he wanted to get that 'stuff' that was one his shirt, off of it.**

**After about an hour of cleaning, drying, ironing, fluffing, re ironing, bleaching, cleaning again, then some more drying and ironing, Fluffanator finished his top :)YAY! (took him long enough...)**

**He went to find Rin who was in her room crying. She felt really bad about throwing up on him, and she didn't mean to, but she knew it was all her fault. Fluffy walked in the room, he tried to smile, but we all know he's not too good at that, and he sat down next to Rin on her bed. She scooted down, and so did he, then she scooted down alot, and so did he, then she scooted again..BAM! And she fell off the bed. Fluffy just kind of shook his head and helped her up. **

**Upon doing this she started crying again in pain and hurt.**

**"FLUFFY I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".**

**"It's ok, Really. I'm fine now." Fluffy reassured her. Wiping the tears from her face with her hand she noticed she needed to blow her nose. So, instead of making her dress icky, she blew her nose into Fluff's sleeve.**

**_"I'm not gonna flip out. Nope I'm cool, it's ok Sessy keep it together, don't make her mad again. Take a deep breath...deep cleansing breath..."_ **

**"Rin did you have to do that?" Sessy asked her. She nodded, and again he sighed, whatever kept her from flipping out and crying again.**

**I told you it became confusing, but it does in some sense make sense! Hehe. Fluff deals with a lot, let's give him props **


	8. Naraku,goes crazy

**So in this, I call Naraku Bon-Bon king…my friend and I call him that, because of his blue eye shadow. I don't know, he just reminds me of the Bon-Bons in the Nutcracker. And this whole chapter is about Naraku, it's called "NARAKU'S SCITZO TIME!" Because, it's his own little chapter! WAH YAY.**

**Disclaimer: No…I do not own Naraku, or anyone else in this.**

**Ok so now we travel to the world of Naraku for a short mini chapter. See compared to the other people...HE is Sessy's BEST FRIEND. Therefore, Fluffy has decided to give him a mini chapter, or maybe more than one, maybe. Fluffy already owns Japan (or the right half of it right?) so 1 frickin baby chapter (in which most of the time I'm explaining why this chapter is about) would not hurt his rep. **

**K so Naraku had an, issue may we call it?**

**"NO!". Shut up Naraku I don't want to have to end your chapter short. **

**K so yes, I would consider it an, _issue_. See, he's scitzo just to say it plain and simple. When he fights people it is his evil half fighting, but most of the time he is nice, well kind of, he tries to hide it of course, so, here we go, on with Naraku's mini chappie.**

**"Kagura, what do you want for dinner?" Naraku asked her nicely.**

**"I don't know, anything, I'm starved.".**

**"No really, I need to know".**

**"Food.".**

**"Might I suggest sea food? Lobster is a great source of protein and even though it can be expensive, I'm sure we can kill someone for it." Kanna butted in.**

**"Lobster ? Isn't it obvious that I'm allergic to it smarty pants Kanna!" Naraku yelled back.**

**"Well...then why aren't me and Kagura...we have the same genetic make up as you?" Kanna asked him.**

**"Don't worry Kanna, Naraku just doesn't like sea food that's all, we'll get chicken." Kagura said.**

**"NO!I just told you I'm allergic to sea food!" Naraku yelled madly.**

**"Ummmm...".**

**"Don't umm me! Go get carrots and soup...yes that sounds good. No, no one likes that, yes they do, no they don't, yes get the yummy soup children, NO don't you dare get it what do you think you're doing? Please get the food dearies, it would mean the world to me. NO IF YOU GET THE SOUP AND CARROTS I WILL KILL YOU! No I won't I'm just kidding, it's very good for you go get some. I SAID NO DON'T YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR! No why are you listening to me, I obviously couldn't make up my mind but now I'm sure that I want the soup and carrots. NO I FRICKIN DON'T!" Naraku stopped, he needed a breath.**

**"Dude...your really messed up." Kagura said as here and Kanna stood wide eyed. Naraku took a deep breath.**

**"Just. Get. Food. I'm never going to be able to decide. GO I SAID GO!" Naraku screamed the last part. They scurried out of the room.**

**"Let's go to Fluff's house for a little. I don't really want to stay here till he pulls it together." Kagura suggested flying off with Kanna. **

**"I think, we might be there for awhile Kagura." Kanna responded in her mono-tone. And off to Fluffanators house they flew, but not without really making Narkau mad. I mean c'mon he never got food and he didn't know where they went.**

**So he let his 3rd side out...which was the one they cried...U.U poooorrrrrrrr Bon-Bon King **

**I love Naraku he makes me so happy! Ah I'll add more soon be happy friends : )**


	9. A what? Haunted Boom Box?

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hehe it's my favorite holiday, so clearly I had to post some new chapters 

Ok about the reviews, I thank you very much, most people were very happy with it and it really makes me happy, especially Little Fiction, I always like reading you're reviews!

For others…I'm telling you now, these characters are acting VERY odd, if you couldn't already tell, that's how I wanted it to be and I don't plan on changing it, sorry! I do write a lot of serious stories, this one is just different, it clicked with me! Thanks again for all your help and encouragement!

Oh and I have a lot to say in this chapter, all my babbling is in parentheses so worry not!

Disclaimer: I own no Sessy's. : _cries _:

So Fluffy just bought this new boom box and he was trying to work it, he was behind on these modern things (not that they really have them but shhh), so he was standing there trying to put a cd in the cassette player and Rin was reading him the directions word for word and even she got it better than him, not a good day for Fluffy.

Of course he was very relieved when he door bell rang, so off he frolicked (not really, more of a sprint) to his front door and opened it with a very happy, um…stare (NO SMILEING FOR FLUFFY NEVER EVER!). There stood Kagura and Kanna. Kagura looked all pleading and Kanna wasn't really with it (is she ever with it?).

"What could you possibly need from my boring life..."Sessy asked them buying himself time before going to back to the job of fixing his stupid boom box.

"Um well...you see..."Kagura tried to spit out that they were mad about Naraku.

"Naraku is a scitzo maniac who got mad at himself about food blamed us and now we would rather get away than deal with his madness and if he finds that we ran away we will die so we found refuge in the safety of his best friends household also known as Fluff's Castle." Kanna said. O.O

"H...ho...how did you know that we were best friends?" Fluffer asked in a scared tone. Cleary no one was to know of this secret friendship.

"Well, well, well...Kanna it seems we have some black mail. Fluffanator, either we stay here till Naraku collects himself or the world (which includes Inuyasha) will find out about your dear friendship!"Kagura explained. (that's crappy black mail…and I really don't know why everyone is trying to take his house!)

"Well...you really didn't need the blackmail...but um...ya you can stay here." Fluffy said. He left the door open and walked down the hall.

"Erm...where should we stay...I mean what room..."Kagura asked him not quite knowing what room he disappeared into.

"Hmmm well let's explore this...I live in a castle...I have about 50 empty rooms...mine has it's own secret floor...and Rin's has a frilly door sign that says Rin on it...pick which one you want...heck if you can't find the same one sleep in a different room every night. I really could care less." Fluffy replied. They just stood their and nodded along. It was obvious that he was upset about something. That's when they walked into a room after Fluff and saw the boom box!

"Ummm Fluffy...Naraku has like 10 boom boxes, do you need some help."

"No...It's ok Kagura. I have decided I know what the problem with this boom box is." Fluffer replied.

"And what is that oh blond(e) one?"

"It is...that...the boom box, very sadly, to get to the core of the problem, long story shot, cut to the chase, is haunted."

"…What? That's the best you could come up with?" Kagura replied.

"I think it's a very good explanation. I mean, it doesn't work when I command it to work, the directions are weird, it ruined my pinky nail...I just couldn't think of a more reasonable account of what has been going on." He said.

"Umm well, maybe you lost a nail in the process of shoving a cd in the cassette player, and if you wouldn't have done that, that stupid boom box wouldn't be ruined." Kagura growled.

"I have an idea; I believe that we should jack a new boom box!" Kanna declared throwing her fist in the air.

"Do you understand how hard it was to get into WalMart looking like this. First they asked me to hand them all my weapons, I gladly did, but oh the stares I got. At first I was sure it was because of my beauty, but then there were glares and the people ran when I asked for help...of course I probably shouldn't have threatened to lop their heads off if they didn't, but for petes sake that place is HUGE! How is one to find a boom box in such a place? Finally I got one and with minimal stares I ran full blast to the register, though I did run over a few people...woops!" Fluffy explained.

"Well, Rin looks normal, and she is CUTEEEE! So people will gladly let her skip freely around WalMart and get a nice boom box for her Fluffer." Kagura said. Fluffy thought, and then heard music coming from the living room. 'OOOH FLUFFY I MADE IT GO LLALAALALALA" Rin screamed over the loud music.

"SWEET!" Fluffy yelled back and he rushed into the room to celebrate with Rin.

" :sigh: Well...here we are Kanna...I guess we should make ourselves at home..."Kagura said looking down at her sister, but Kanna wasn't there? Kagura looked around franticly, and as she ran into the living room she saw something that made her scream…

"OH MY GOD ITS MICHEAL JACKSON! WAIT...it's just Fluffy". Yes Fluffy was dancing with Rin and Kanna, and when you see a man of his excellence, dancing with two young girls...you wonder. But all is well. Kagura joined in and they danced the night away!

How do you like that? I know I know, Fluffy would never ever, ever, ever, ever, etc… dance with anyone, but how do you know? He's never experienced the awesomeness of a cd player so HAH! Oh and I have a question…I take French…and in it the male form of blonde is blond (well there's an E but you don't pronounce it)…should I write it like that, is that right? I'm so confused! Ahaha, my friends and my favorite part is where he explains Wal Mart, hope you enjoyed that! 


	10. Fluffy's camping trip

I'm back! And the sugar from Halloween is still there, but that's ok! This chapter was inspired by a sleeping bag my friend has, that is in the shape…of a shoe! Yesss.

Disclaimer: no owning for anyone

Ok so while Kagura and Kanna were here, Fluffy decided that they needed to do something entertaining. So, he decided to take them camping, in a motor home of course, but they would have sleeping bags, and the boom box yay!

Ok so Kagura and Kanna packed and Rin packed for herself and Fluffy (he just hates packing...).

"All ready lets go!" Rin said happily. Sessy nodded, took the bags, and put them in the RV.

"Do you know any camping songs Fluffer?"Rin asked him.

"Hmmm let me see...no." He replied getting back to driving.(Don't ask me how but this is my story so shut up!)

"I know one!" Kagura said happily.

"No. Please Kagura, that is the last thing we need." Kanna said then turned away from her sister. Kagura rolled her eyes and sighed.

:4 hours later:

"Here we are!" Fluffy yelled waking everyone up.

"Ummm...we're at the mall..."Kagura said looking around.

"No. We are in the parking lot." Fluffy corrected her. Kanna smacked her head and Rin started clapping.

"It's so peaceful Fluffy!" Rin said.

"Ya...she's right, Fluff why is no one here?" Kagura asked.

"I closed it..."Fluffer replied and started to unpack their bags. Kanna smacked her head again, and Rin clapped again. They ate, mall food of course (Subway all the way man!) and then night fell.

"I brought a scary movie." Rin annouced pulling out a dvd.

"What is it?" Fluffy asked her.

"...well I brought 2...one...is The Ring...and the other...is The Grudge ,they reminded me on Kanna." Rin said happily.

"Rin, those, aren't scary. I rather watch Telitubies...or you speak like you're black." Fluffy said. Rin frowned and then threw the movies aside.

"Then what should we do oh picky one?" Kagura asked him as Kanna braided her hair.

"I'm quite tired actually...this was a bust. I think we should sleep...then go homeness." Fluffy said. They all agreed and got ready for bed...that was until...Fluffy got out his sleeping bag.

"OH MY F-CKING GOD...WHAT IS THAT?" Kagura yelped.

"My sleeping bag?" Fluffy said not really seeing what the problem was.

"IT'S A FREAKING GIANT CONVERSE!"Kagura yelled. Kanna smacked her head and Rin started clapping.

"How rude." Fluffy replied and got in his sleeping bag shoe. Kagura got up and walked out of the RV. Then it was day break. Fluffy yawned and looked around...no one was there. Dun dun dunnn.

"GUYS?" Fluffy yelled, then he saw them outside, along with like 40 hundred other people.

"OPEN THE MALL DUMB ASS!" They yelled.

"Fluffy...open the damn mall they dragged us out of the camper and are holding us captive!" Kagura yelled. Fluffy sighed and gave the keys to one of the rioters...and they gave the girls back, and peacefully walked into the mall and on with life.

So the camping trip was over, but still Kagura got a picture of the shoe sleeping bag, and even though Fluffy didn't mind his shoe, it really was, the scariest part of the trip.

Haha sleeping bags are fun…and malls…and campers. Don't mind that they randomly have a mall in the woods and stuff. It's just a special world.


	11. Polar Bear vs Whale

Wahaha this is another random chapter, but what am I supposed to do, make this all make sense?

Disclaimer: no owning…even of the dead whale.

Ok so one day Kagura and Kanna decided to return home, whether or not Naraku was better, it was just the nice this to do.

So Fluffy and Rin were very bored, so they decided to go on a road trip, well, almost. Fluffy had a step aunt twice removed's daughter's son's sister in law's cousin's child's friend's sister's aunt who lived in Antarctica, so off they went, to visit her for she remembered them, they hoped.

"Waaaaa it's so cold..."Fluffy wined when they finally got there.

"It's like, a big mountain of ice cream!" Rin screamed as she ran off to eat a glacier.

"Rin stop! It's ice!" ,but it was too late, Rin bite into it and hurt her mouth, so the rest of the way to the aunt's house was very long and painful. But finally they saw her beautiful...igloo? She crawled out and hugged them happily.

"I'm so glad you came! But what happened to little girl?" She asked.

"Glacier." Fluff ball replied with a sigh. Rin got her mouth to feel better, and got the lecture about not eating large things such as glaciers (because we all get that speech?). Rin nodded after the speech and left. Just like that, she just walked away. Didn't even thank them for telling her about the badness of ice, well glaciers. Fluffy ball was very mad about this, so off he went to get Rin and give her a speech about being rude.

"Tralalalala." He heard Rin walking around tralalalaing in her normal way.

"Rin! You are so in trouble!"

"Tralalalala..."

"DON'T YOU TRALALA AT ME MISSY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?". Rin just stood there her eyes huge.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why did you just walk away." Fluffy asked calming down.

"I thought you were done." Rin replied. Fluffer was about to flip out again, but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Leave her be, she'll understand soon." His aunt said with a small smile. So Fluffy went back inside, and cooled down. But then, he heard Rin scream, and it became hell, once again.

"RIN!" Fluffy yelled as he tripped out of the igloo. Rin was standing there shielding her eyes and screaming just as loud as Fluffy. He looked beyond her and saw...A POLAR BEAR EATING A WHALE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOOOPPPP THE MADNESSSSSSSSSS!" Fluffy and Rin screamed...and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed...etc.

"It's ok people, it's very natural." The aunt said. Fluffy turned to her in a fit of rage...his hair all disheveled...and eyes really huge...Rin backed away...she was afraid of how bad he was going to flip out

"YOU CALL THAT NATURAL!WHAT THE F--K IS YOU'RE PROBLEM WOMAN?WE ARE SO LEAVING THIS IS A HORRIBLE PLACE! AHHHH" So Fluffy grabbed Rin's arm and they ran all full speed and stuff back to Fluff's castle.

"I say we never go back there." Rin said.

"Agreed.". So they decided never to visit Antarctica, or anyplace similar ever again. No matter what. Ever. Never. Not a chance. No. Nope. Nu uh. You can't make them. HAH!.

I wasn't lying when I said this was random, and it is dedicated to the friend that has a shoe sleeping bag, because we fought over if a polar bear could eat whale for about, 10 hours! And we will never know the truth…dun frickin dunnnn.


	12. Oh Freakin Geeze

**I haven't written in a long while, a lot of school related things came up and band just ended so I had some things to do with that too  I promise to post as often as I can now though, but it might not be soon, because I have A VERY LARGE family and we are all together for awhile for Thanksgiving soo I probably won't write during the rest of the week, sorry!**

**This chapter is another one that deals a lot with my friend who I call Firecat  but you'll eventually understand, but just for background…Firecat and I always think that there should be a mini scene in Inuyasha in which people dance around. Don't ask, we love life.**

**You'll see…It's someone's turn to dance **

**Disclaimer- no owning of Inuyasha is happening any time soon.**

**Ok so Rin and Fluffy were going through some of the stuff Fluffy had in the attic. They had been up there all frickin day and had found nothing interesting.**

**"You're life is stupid Fluff." Rin said with a sigh. He glared at her, but then nodded his head. It was in fact gayer beyond belief. Everything worth looking at was long gone by now, so really there were only a few random papers and some things of Rin's like old toys she didn't like now. Nothing important at all.**

**"Hey Fluffer, what about this box?" Rin asked. He turned and saw a large box in the middle of the room ( yeah...they missed the obvious one) **

**So Fluffy opened the box with his extremely long nails which I want to paint because they are very pretty, and inside where a lode of tapes? Like VCR tapes.**

**"Fluffy..."Rin asked holding on up to see if what it was, was written on it.**

**"Oh..." Fluffball said, not quite remembering what they were. So they whipped out the VCR and decided to watch the tapes. The first one was Fluff's birthday, then one of Christmas, Inuyasha's birthday, one of Fluffy playing softball, and it cut off.**

**"What's happening?" Rin asked. All of a sudden music started to play. Fluff's eyes grew big and he leaped on to the TV in order to turn it off.**

**He ripped the tape out of the VCR, and nicely hide it behind him.**

**"What the crap was that?" Rin asked him.**

**"Umm, nothing, just...stupid...stuff." He said gripping the tape tighter.**

**"O...k..."Rin replied looking at him oddly.**

**"Let's watch the next one." Rin said with a smile. Fluffy shook his head.**

**"No...I'm done for now." He replied. And off he walked tape still with him. **

**He went to his room and sat thinking of how this tape had gotten there.**

**"_Why would I still have this, I thought I gave it to Naraku the minute we taped it, I didn't want this! I need to get rid of it, but tomorrow, because my feet hurt._ " Fluffy thought. He put the tape in his drawer and went to bed.**

**Late at night...Rin and Jakken snuck in and stole it.**

**"I need to know what this is." Rin said putting the tape into the VCR. Then the music started again...**

**"OMG!" Rin yelled. **

**"Rin, why are you! HOW DID YOU GET THIS TAPE!" Fluffy yelled he had heard them walk into his room and followed them to the TV room. Rin didn't reply, she and Jakken just kept watching the madness unfolding in front of them.**

**"When did you...why did you...how did you...WHY!" Rin yelped finally. Fluffy gulped, and figured running away would be the best answer, but what if Inuyasha came, and watched the tape, and then he told Naraku, DUM DUM DUMMMMM...**

**"Um well...well...you see...OK I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Fluffy yelled. Rin looked at him ready to laugh.**

**"Well...you're a very good dancer." She said Jakken nodding along. Fluffer glared at them and turned away...that's when they started laughing hysterically, and Fluffer huffed and power walked out of the room, but all was good. **

**That was of course, until they all left the room, and the tape replayed itself! Yes, indeed it did. **

**_..Tape Comes On.. The room is dark but you see the outline of two people.. A light comes on and the music gets louder, Sesshomaru and Naraku bust a move and get all into it.. it goes on for a few minutes.. Then finally ends with the two of them bowing for the camera.. They put a piece of paper in front of the screen and it reads 'Sessy and Naraku's Coordinated Dance Part 1'_**

**The next day they took the tape to Naraku, and Rin apologized for laughing at Fluffy, thus, the coordinated dance was forgotten for the most part.**

**(I bet if I wouldn't have put in that whole thing about the tape, you would have thought that tape was something else! You dirty, dirty people!)**

**Haha more later, I like this because, everyone should dance. Seriously, it's so fun, you should go do it now. GO DAMN IT GO.**


	13. Fluff teams up with who?

I'm very sorry I haven't written in a while… I was really sick, and with Christmas and everything else in my spare time I've been shopping for presents. Life is difficult! I'll write as much as possible to make up for the lost time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so…there.

K so Fluffy was very depressed. See he was fighting ALOT of demons lately, and it was getting really hard. He was getting tired of doing everything, and watching Rin, and making sure Jakken didn't give away their hiding spot.

So time after time he saw a demon, sighed very loudly, hid Rin and Jakken, and fought. It was LAME!LAME LAME, LAME, LAME, LAME, LAME…etc.

Meanwhile, Miroku was very unhappy with his life. Sango…umm...got back Kohaku and decided to leave, and Kagome and Inuyasha were all lovey dovey, leaving Miroku to take care of Shippo...yay.

So one day he was fighting with Inuyasha and got very mad.

"FINE YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU ARE ANNOYING YOU HEAR ME MISTER? I'M LEAVING L-E-A-V-I-N-G ROAR!" And he trudged off into the woods, not really knowing where he was headed.

So off he went. At the same time, Fluffy happened to be walking in the same part of the woods. Then they saw each other, well startled each other.

"AH!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"HEHE..."…Rin.

They looked at Rin, then back at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Fluffy asked Miro.

"What are YOU doing here?" Miroku asked Fluff.

"People it's the woods, it doesn't matter, both of you are probably walking around in the same woods most of the time, you just don't see each other." Rin butted in to stop the madness. Fluffanator flipped his hair and turned away.

"Well, we're leaving Rin." Fluffer said with a huff.

"KABOOM!"

"What the crap?" Miroku said, startled.

"Hrmmm…" Fluffy replied not really knowing what had just happened. Miroku and Fluffy looked at each other, and without saying a word they knew they were in a race.

Both took off to see who could get to the source of the noise first.

"_I'm a demon, of course I'll wiiinnnn!_"Fluffy thought, but then he saw Miroku take off in front of him.

"Who do you think you are! GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY!" Fluffy yelled trying to sidetrack Miroku.

Miroku smacked Fluffy in the head with his stick thing, I call it a rattle myself… causing him to slow down a bit.

"CHEATER!" Fluffy yelled pointing while holding his head, then he noticed they had arrived at the big kaboom spot.

"NARAKU!" Miroku screamed running forward, he was repelled by Kagura and flew into Fluffy.

"So Sessy, teaming up with another guy, aren't you the gay one? WAHAHA!" Kagura laughed.

"No…" Fluffy said madly trying not to kill the girl he used to be friends with.

"Why are you being such an ass Naraku? "Sessy asked with a sigh.

"Well I'm in a bad mood…so…HAH!" He replied. Fluff rolled his eyes, it was probably Kanna's fault. Well…he would blame it on her.

Fluff and Miroku looked at each other, of course Miro wanted to attack Naraku long ago, and Fluff finally decided, to himself that it had to be done. His beloved best friend, was mad, and willing to kill him. Lame.

"So… are we going to fight them together?" Miroku asked.

"Well…I don't know…I mean, we're not really friends, but, it would really piss some people off…" Fluffball replied. They didn't really notice that Naraku was coming towards them with Kanna who could kill them. They had no choice; they turned to Naraku and fought, together.

And fought...and fought...and then fought some more.

Then Naraku decided to leave...how convenient of him, and Miroku and Fluffy fell to the ground exhausted from trying to end him.

"We fight good together." Fluffy admitted as he sat up along with Miroku.

"Yea you bet your bottom dollar we do."…Random stare from everyone including Ash from Pokemon…hehe.

Miroku shook off his Annie moment and got back in the game.

"I mean yes we do." He said.

Then…it started…Rin…SANG.

They turned and stared at her.

"THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMORROW, BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLER THAT TOMORROW, THER'RE BE SUNNN, JUST THINKING ABOUT TOMORROW, BRUSHS AWAY THE COBWEBS AND THE SORROW, TILL THERES NOONNNNNEEEE TOMORROW, TOMORROW I'LL LOVE YA TOMROROW, IT'S ONLY A DAYYY AAAAAA WAAAAAAAYYYYY! Yessss. " Rin belched out the whole number, leaving Fluffy and Miroku in pure and utter awe, and confusion.

Then she started again. Fluffanator turned to Miroku a look of insane madness in his eyes

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!SHE WILL NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER… etc…

Ten minutes later...

…STOP NEVER! DIEEEEE YOU RETARDED GAY ASS MONK! "Fluffy yelled pushing Miroku to the ground. He groaned loudly as Rin started…

FOR THE 11TH TIME! On her Annie rampage...and oh...it was only the first day...just wait for the next 400 trillion till she sang it so much that her vocal chords refused to say those words ever again!

"I'm sorry, really, I mean geeze, if Shippo sang, he would totally be in my hand right now. "Miroku said pointing to his wind tunnel. Fluffy nodded

"Tru, dat Tru, dat…OH FREAKING LORD…Rin is rubbing off on me." He said covering his face almost in tears. Miroku patted him on the head.

"I'm returning to my companions now, but I shall see you Sesshomarunator." Miroku said saluting him for some unknown reason.

Fluffy just waved and started bawling in madness. Rin took his hand humming a different...Rinish tune… that's what he called her weird ghetto like language 'Rinish' there was even a Muzzy tape on it!

He stopped crying. It was a miracle. She wasn't singing Annie. He was so happy that he picked her up and jumped out of the woods. And they were in a village, but they landed on a house crushing it…go good aim Fluff.

He brushed off his shoulder as they walked around the village buying random things until finally they took off in the opposite direction of the woods.

Fluffy and Rin were walking to the big woods, when Rin spotted a smaller forest.

"OOO, a forest Fluffer!" Rin said clapping.

"Yea." Fluffy said side tracked by braiding a few strands of his hair.

"Let's go in!" Rin squealed of happily.

"Sure." Fluffy replied.

"Ooo look at all the pretty flowers." Rin said picking one and smelling it

"AHHHHH OOH MY GOD!" She heard Fluffy scream.

"What?" Rin yelped.

"NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WERE TREES IN HERE!" Fluffy had fallen to the ground, a large gash in his head. He had run right into a tree.

Rin fell into a giggle fit. Fluffy just sat there, a braid in his hair, and blood running down his face.

"_Just frickin wonderful aren't I just loving my God forsaken life!_" Fluffy thought.

Then he remembered, his saliva could heal wounds quickly, but how did he suppose to do this? He started trying to lick his head. Rin stopped laughing as she saw Sessy-poo squirming around, his tongue sticking out and up as he tried to lick his head.

She stared, not sure what to make of it.

"Urrmmmm..."She said. He stopped and looked at her. He was going to explain it to her, but then he thought about it, he was trying to lick his forehead...

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! He got up and brushed himself off.

"Umm, my back was itchy?" He said. Rin smiled, she didn't feel like embarrassing him, right now at least. Just wait until everyone heard about this one!

Sorry about the whole Pokemon and Ash thing! I was watching that with my little cousin…and…ya. Hehe. I'll write more soon, I'm even going to write a Christmas related one, I just don't know if I can have it done by Christmas! But I'll try! I love you all have a happy Christmas!


	14. Christmas Presents

Merry Christmas!

Ok I know it was yesterday, but I decided to add this today so HAH! I really wanted to write it yesterday, but my cousins came over and I got my new baby, my ipod nano…(I named him Julius by the way).

So I was really side tracked!

But now I'll add this…it's really happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, or Barbie, but I do own the horsies (France and Fireball the demon sent for world destruction!)

Ok so it was just a normal day...well a week before Christmas. (I understand in Japan they don't celebrate Christmas, but I don't care...I had to get into the spirit here!)

Anyway so Fluffy was of course trying to buy something for Rin. See, at first he didn't want to, but as time went on, he saw she would find out that people get presents on Christmas. So he decided to shop for her.

"Rin what do you want?" Fluff asked her one night over dinner. She sat, thinking very hard, even opening her mouth a few times before finally answering with…

" Well, a pony, 3 dolls, a carriage for the pony, a carriage for the dolls, a trip to sea world, all of the Ti Bo tapes, Jakken's staff, a pretty hair ribbon, one of your swords, a friend my age..." Fluffer cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. He sighed; clearly whatever he got her, she would be happy with.

The big day was creeping up on him slowly, and he got more and more nervous as the days past when he noticed he had only gotten her one thing...a pretty hair ribbon. He was sure he could get the staff from Jakken Ghost, but he didn't have time to find it, and or fight Jakken for it. On the other hand, Rin seemed content, she even told Fluffanartor that she had a present for him and it was an awesome surprise. He was hoping that maybe Rin got him Tetsusaiga, but the odds of that were very slim.

"_OH NO...INUYASHA!"_ Fluffy thought. He and Inu had been getting along lately, though they always attempted to get along over the holidays, because they are just that awesome. Now he also had to think of a present for him, but he wouldn't take the time to get ones for his friends and Kagome. That took too much time and money, and Inu probably wouldn't get a gift for Rin or Jakken Ghost, so what was the point?

More time past, Fluffy had frolicked all over and happened upon a red pair of elf shoes which he decided to give Inuyasha, because they were red, and would match his outfit, and keep his feet warm…

and look hilarious.

Yes, he had gotten that and also the staff, a pony and a doll for Rin. Nothing for Jakken Ghost, he wasn't worth it.

So, Christmas Eve Rin went to bed early in hopes that Fluffy had gotten her something (he made sure to tell her that Santa Claus did not exist so she shouldn't stay up all night and wait for a random fat guy to come into his castle.).

So he slipped all the things under the tree, except the pony...it was too big and he was afraid it would poop everywhere.

He finally got to bed and the next morning was awoken by Rin sitting on top of him.

"OH MY GOD." He blurted out when he opened his eyes.

"HIIIII FLUFFERDOODLE. TIME TO SEE YOU'RE BIG SUPRISEEEE!" She squealed jumping off him and running out of the room and to the living room. He moaned, trying to get up, he was getting too old for this.

He walked slowly into the living room, and his eyes were still too blurry to see straight.

"OOOO A STAFF...AND A DOLL...AND A HAIR RIBBION..." Rin said happily her eyes almost popping out of her head as she played with all her new toys. Fluff rubbed his eyes and noticed _someone_ next to his tree. It was a boy...in his late teens, just sitting there smiling at Fluffy.

"_This is...weird...why is there a boy in my house? Who is it? Is he a friend of Rin's?"_ Fluff had no idea, he just stared aimlessly around the room.

"Ohhhh Fluffy, meet your Christmas present...his name is James." Rin said happily.

"Why did you get me a boy for Christmas?" Fluffy asked, still mildly confused of why _James_ was in his house.

"Oh! Well see I know you like boys a lot..." She was cut off by Fluff's wild stare.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LIKE BOYS ALOT?" He said a bit louder, but still keeping his cool.

"Well aren't you..." Rin couldn't finish her sentence, she knew now she was wrong.

"Wait, little girl, you told me he was gay?" James said happily.

WABAM!.

Rin turned quickly to see that Fluffy had drop kicked a door and was now killing many small animals and trees outside while screaming

"WHY! ANY MINUTE NOW INUYASHA WILL COME AND SEE I, SESSHOMARU, GOT A BOY FOR CHRISTMAS, NO...A GAY MAN NAMED JAMES, HOW FREAKING WONNNDDERRFULL.".

"Uh..." Sesshormaru stopped at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Rin said happily. Inuyasha just looked amused by the fact that a man with purple leather pants was sitting on Sessy's couch braiding Rin's hair.

"Well, ok then..." Kagome said giving the gift they had brought to Inuyasha and going to say hi to Rin.

"Did you bring me something?" Rin asked.

"Yup!" Kagome replied.

"Is it a pony?"

"Nope...it's better."

"Rin you already got a pony." Fluff interjected.

"Oh, well what is it?" Rin asked, unaffected by the mention of a pony. Kagome handed her the gift and she quickly opened it.

"WOOOOOO! FLUFF LOOK IT'S ALL 15 TAPES OF TI-BO AND IT COMES WITH A BONUS TAPE...'BUNS OF STEEL'! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rin was mildly excited as she hugged Kagome tightly hugging her many times.

"Jesus...look what you've done." Fluffy said to his brother. Inuyasha laughed evilly. He did it on purpose, clearly.

"Fine then, open your present from me." Sessy said madly. Inuyasha took it, and opened it slowly.

"Elf shoes...wonderful." He hissed madly.

"Not just any elf shoes..." Fluffer said happily. BOOM!.

" …asshole." Inuyasha mumbled covered in smoke and debris from the explosion.

" Heh EXPLODING ELF SHOES!".

"Sess your present it outside." Kagome said leading them all out to where the pony was. Next to it stood a horse...one that looked like it got thrown up by a Barbie movie.

It was white with a pretty blue mane and flowers in its hair. Also a butterfly was on its hip and it trotted happily in a circle showing off its braided tail.

"What the hell." Sess said looking at the horse madly.

"We thought you'd look pretty riding around on it." Inu said clapping happily.

"Can I name them?" Rin asked quite seriously.

"Whatever." Sesser said with a sigh.

"Ok then! My pony is going to be called...Fireball, the Demon sent for world destruction...or Fireball Demon for short and yours will be...France." She said.

"That's it...just... France?" He asked. She nodded and petted the horses with mild happiness.

"Whatever...Inu...would you like to help me get James out of my house?" Sess asked. InuYasha agreed and together they drove the crazy gay man out of the castle.

What a happy freakin day!

Hehe Merry Christmas again! You remember the Naraku chapter? Well we're having another one! CHEESE! Have a nice winter break friends, hopefully I'll write in the next few days!

OH MY GOD. It's almost this stories 1st birthday! I started writing the rough drafts for it…January 3rd 2005…O.O SWEET. Ok later!

Love.Love.Love


	15. Naraku Scitzos Again!

I am soooo sorry it's taken so long to write more! This year has started off hectic, with lots of parties and drama. Today I happen to be sick, so I have plenty of time to catch up on writing!

All this morning I was looking for inspiration for my new scitzo chapter, and could find hardly any, of course I did manage to make myself cry by watching Fruits Basket, but anyway! Please regard that I am having a hard time writing, so this chapter might not be too amazing, but I'll probably start posting two at a time again!

Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha. )

Ok so Naraku was in a really bad mood. Like whoa. See he was really mad, because Fluffy didn't buy him a Christmas present. Reason behind this? Well actually Fluff was still mad at Naraku for trying to attack him that one time. So Naraku was throwing a MAJORRR hissy fit.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM. I'VE BEEN NICE TO HIM ALL MY GOD FORSAKEN LIFE AND NOW HE THINKS HE CAN JUST THROW ALL WE HAD AWAY?"...

"Well…maybe I did do something, I never did go and ask him what could have made him mad..."...

"BUT NO WHY SHOULD I? IT'S NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR AT ALLLL!".

"Naraku...maybe you should talk to him, or give him a present and make him feel bad?" Kagura suggested.

" And why would I do that? Waste my money on that mooch, I think not!" Naraku said madly digging his nails into the ground.

"Well, you could just give him something little to show him you still care?" Kanna added.

"And what would be the point of that Smarty Pants Kanna?" He yelled.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Kanna growled.

"Does it make you mad?"

"Yes in fact it does..."

"Then...no. -" Naraku said happily going back to being mad with in seconds.

"I know it! I'm going to get revenge on him...maybe I'll...wait...I know." He said before frolicking out of the room and to the nearest store.

"I wonder what he thought of?" Kagura asked her sister, Kanna just shrugged and they both let out a sigh. This could not be good. Thus at Fluffy's home front he was trying to think of ways to rid of France and FB (Fire Ball) he sat thinking...and thinking...

" Jakken Ghost...do you think we could eat horse meat...?" Fluffy asked.

"Um, ewe?" Jakken replied. Rin was off somewhere, probably grooming the horses, so he could talk openly about killing them.

"Well I just don't know what to do...if I did kill them, Rin will be bound to find out, and when she did, I would probably get kicked a lot...so..." Fluffer just didn't know what to do...whatever he did he probably wouldn't be happy. BOOM!

"DU, DU DAAAAA!" Fluffanator turned quickly to see Rin atop Fire Ball with France next to her; she had broken through the wall. She had a Viking hat on her head and a paper sword (that was in honor of my friend's paper Tokijin!).

"Well, ok then, Rin why did you break through the wall?" He asked her, really amused by how proud she looked.

"I just returned from a mission!" She yelped happily.

"Oh really, and what as that?" Jakken Ghost asked. Rin looked shocked to see Jakken

"What are you doing here?" she asked madly.

"Well, I do live here..." he replied.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU JAKKEN, DO YOU SEE ANY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS HERE FOR YOU, THAT WOULD BE A NEGATIVE!" She screamed her sword flailing around.

One fatal fling gave Fluffy a paper cut on the cheek, and he sat there, quite frustrated by all the noise.

"You're right Rin! No one got me a Christmas present...grrraor...well then, I'll be on my way...and Fluff your Christmas present is to have to be with Rin for the rest of her long, long life!" Jakken yelled before disappearing, because he's a ghost...and...can.

"Ok now back to your 'mission' what was it?" Fluffy asked, wondering were in the hell she could have gone.

"Well, you remember those animal crackers Mr. Yuck stole like...4 months ago? Well I got them back...not from him I found them, but I have them once more!" Rin said happily holding up an old moldy bag of Animal Crackers.

"oh...goody..." Fluffy replied cringing. He quickly stood up and power walked out of the castle for fresh air. Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes and when he reopened them...

"HI!"

"JESUS!". Yes, Naraku stood right in front of him holding a present out to him.

"I didn't get you anything, so I don't want what you have for me." Fluffernator said madly.

"Oh it's ok, I just felt you still needed something!" Naraku said with a smile. Fluffy sighed and opened the present.

" A baseball glove...and a pair of scissors...and lip gloss...?".

"Oh sorry, that last thing is mine! -" Naraku said quickly taking the lip gloss from him.

"Go ahead, try the glove on, and then try to use the scissors..." Naraku said happily. Sess looked at him suspiciously, but tried to put the glove on. It didn't feel right, so he took it off, and held the scissors , they didn't feel right either.

Naraku was trying not to laugh as he watched Fluff try to figure out what was wrong with him. It took him a good ten minutes before he finally realized why Naraku had bought him these things.

"Bitch.".

"Oh I'm sorry, are those left handed items? Oh I do believe they are! Well it's not my fault you're stupid and only have a right arm! HAHAHA.".

"That, was just lame." Fluffy said madly. He turned away.

"RIN! ATTACK!" He yelled.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (on Fireball, still.).

" OH CRAP I'M REALLY SORRY, NO I'M NOT TRY AND KILL ME MIDGET! YES I SERIOUSLY AM I REALLY, REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO BRING IT ON!" :trample, trample, trots in circle.:

"Tehehe."

Bye! (that was a pretty gay chapter, but i couldn't think of anything to do for my scitzo chapter, the next one will be a lot more fun!)


	16. Uhoh

See I told you I would post two! This one is a two part one, so the second part will be up soon! It probably wouldn't take me as long, if my internet was so slow! I never seem to have the patience to wait, but since I have lots of time and energy…bring it on internet!

Disclaimer: No owning of Inuyasha is taking place at the given time.

Ok so it had been a while since the whole Naraku fiasco, and things were getting back to normal. It was just another cold month. With snow. Ew. Rin was still hyper-active and obsessed with the horses. Of course Fluffy had fed France some of the old animal crackers and...Now he was pretty sure the horse should ride the short bus.

"Fluffy! Kagomeee is hereeeeee!" Rin yelled happily. Fluffy didn't feel like moving from his chair, so he wheeled himself to the door.

"What.".

"Umm Inuyasha is in trouble, there is this BIG demon and whoa, it's crazzy!" Kagome said quickly. Fluffer sighed and got his swords, the flew off towards Inuyasha-sha.

The demon was huge. It was big and smelly and mean and crazy mad.

"Great." He said getting ready to kill it. But it noticed him, and quickly turned from the wounded Inuyasha to hurt him as well. It struck first, hitting Fluffer back into a tree. BTW he really has bad luck with trees...just saying.

"Damn you fatty." Fluff mumbled madly more upset about the dirt on his arm than the fact that it was bleeding. That was when he noticed, the demon had stolen Tokijin ( don't has a spasm if I spelled the wrong...I'm not, you know, some crazed sword spelling bee winner or anything...).

"Goooaaaaaaaar!"...:snap:. :gasp:...

"Shit.".

"_Now what...hmmm...I really don't know. Well I do know it can't be good that it's bending Inuyasha like that...Jesus...maybe I should help...or maybe I can say I was too lazy to kill it...decisions, decisions._"

"SESSHOMARUU!" Kagome screamed as the thing was about to again, try to kill him. He tried to move, but it still hit him. He had to get serious; this thing was harder than he had thought. He tried to stand, but Oh Great One's leg was broken.

"Shit.".

"DOOO SOMETHING!" Kagome screamed.

"_What the hell...? Does she not notice that she has a bow on her back along with plenty of arrows? Talk about lazy, I...can't move and Inuyasha is...well not doing well...and where are Miroku and Sango, what the hell. What the freaking hell. What in all hells...what...in...The...hell...I need to stop saying that...jeez. Oh crap...it's gonna kill her!_" Fluffy tried to stand, but he couldn't, then he finally hobbled over to where it was trying to kill Kagome, and slashed its arm so she could run off.

It once again hit him up against another God forsaken tree.

"Shit!". Things started getting blurry, and Fluffy was sure that he couldn't take much more...what would he do now? What could he do? Would he ever see Rin again? Or even kill the horses? Would he ever be able to make out, oops! I mean make up with Naraku?

My first cliff hanger! Yes it took me this long to write one! And yes you'll know what happens sooner or later. But seriously, how many cliff hangers can you put in a comedy?

Well anyway…DUN DUNN DUNNN


	17. Uhoh Part Two

This is going to be a longer little blurb thing from me. I'm sorry, very sorry, that it took me so long to write anything. I had actually written a rough copy of this chapter, but I kept have different ideas. In the end I kept to my same idea, and I was able to end it pretty good, and introduce the characters I wanted. I really like to add in my own characters, I found that if I do then I don't have to make Fluff and Rin to OOC. So hopefully everything works out. Keep commenting and helping me to keep going!

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Inuyasha, but Team DDR is all mine.

Just when he was sure it was the end, a sharp light fell upon him. Now he was sure he was dying. And with what he was sure was his last breath...he uttered out words of inspiration..."shit.".

"HAVE NO FEAR! IT IS US... THE NOBLE...WELL NOT VERY NOBLE...BUT ANYWAYS, THE DDR'S! Not to be confused with the arcade game." Fluff turned, noticing he wasn't dead or dying, and saw two boys and a girl.

The boy who had talked was pretty...almost as pretty as himself with longer, wavy black hair and pretty pink eyes. The other had chin length black hair that fell in his face, so Fluff didn't know what he looked like. The girl had her black hair up all crazy and a bright pink, green, and yellow outfit on.

"I MY DEAR FRIENDS...AM DANCE DANCE ROSIEL!" yes I stole that name from Angel Sanctuary…hehe.

"THIS IS MY BROTHER, DANCE DANCE RAPHIEL, AND MY SISTER, DANCE DANCE RAVE!" He said happily. But as he looked around, he noticed, no one was listening. Everyone was just staring. Fluffy from his perch next to the tree, Kagome next to him, the demon stopped running at the two and stared, and Inuyasha, well couldn't!

"Shit.".

"We are here to help you." Raphiel said. And in no time, the three had killed the pesky demon and were escorting everyone back to Fluffy's castle of happiness. Minus the happiness.

Fluffy had fallen asleep, and when he awoke, the three were dancing. Rave was going crazy, Raphiel was mellow, just bobbing his head, and Rosiel was dancing around with Rave and singing.

"I hate maniacs...".

"OOO FLUFFERNATOR, CAN THEY PLEAAASSSSE STAY? I LOVE THEM!." Rin pleaded.

"OK...but you have to get rid of the horses." Fluff replied. Rin frowned.

"Guys you have to leave now." Rin said.

Rosiel hugged Rin, "DON'T WORRY! WE WILL RETURN AND DANCE WITH YOU ALLLLLLL THE TIME RINNNN!" he said happily. Raphiel nodded along with Rave and in no time the three had disappeared. Fluffy sighed, peace and quiet...oh my God...it was quiet...and peaceful.

"_What the hell...this isn't right..._" he looked to Rin. She was just sitting there, singing about horses and playing with a piece of fuzz. He just now noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were gone, probably off helping Inuyasha, not like he cared, he just hadn't noticed. Boredom. Crap. He suddenly stood and walked outside.

"_Why all of a sudden am I bored, not like I was having much more fun with those idiots in my house...but I'm bored...seriously bored._" He thought before there was a loud thud inside the house. Tossing his hair he walked in slowly.

"OH YOU MISSED US! I JUST KNOW YOU DID!".

"Oh did you?". There stood the people that he was forcing himself to think he didn't want there, but secretly he might have...just a little.

"FLUFFY LOOK, THEY CAME BACK! YAY!" Rin cried happily. :siggggghhhh:.

"Whatever. I don't care that you're here...or what you do...just don't...scream..." Fluffy replied rubbing his temples.

"YES!" Rosiel yelped, but then covered his mouth. So the day ended, and in Fluffy's journal of times he wished he would have died, he named this day...

"The Day The DDR's Threatened to Make Me End My Existence.".

Hahaha the DDR's actually came about because of a dream I had. There was this weird little guy who just danced in my head, and then a bigger guy that didn't dance as much. I just made up Rave for the heck of it. Rosiel and Raphiel actually ended up switching identities, but I catch myself mixing them up a lot. Haha. I didn't get too into their characters because they'll be back again; I want to keep them a bit of a mystery, well Rave and Raphiel at least.


	18. Cherrios

I had a dream about this actually. It was really scary. I wasn't in it, actually some of the characters from Rave Master were, but I felt I could portray it better with Fluff and Rin, and I already have a story with them, so you know, it just works. It was a wired dream, I woke up thinking "Wow…I have a really special head…"

Disclaimer: No owning of Inuyasha.

It had been a week since the DDR's left, and they had stayed for a week, so 2 weeks since the big demon attacked life. Things were not very normal though, Fluffy had found Rin her own TV, and ever since she had been locked in her room watching it faithfully.

"Rin, seriously, you can come out any time now." Fluff said knocking on her door.

"WOULD YOU GO AWAY DAMMIT?" She yelled her voice dark and mad. He leaped back a bit. Clearly she was running on zero energy.

"Technology is a bitch." Jakken Ghost said as he appeared in Fluff's bath room as Fluff combed his hair.

"Indeed.". Finally, the next day Rin emerged from her cave and walked to the kitchen where Fluffanator was. She actually looked ok, brushed hair, new outfit, happy smile, well rested.

"How are you Fluffer-poo?" She asked in her normal light and airy voice, a relief to his ears.

"Good." He replied, trying to keep things short. It was normal again, all was well...or so he thought.

(Of course, something always has to go wrong, what fun would it be if they just sat there and talked about life? Seriously.) The two decided to go out to the garden and water stuff...and other cool stuff like that.

"I was watching this commercial about Cherrio's, you know the honey nut ones..." Rin started to say, and then she gasped a skipped away.

"Well ok ADD child...". He kept on his business of making sure everything looked over when...

"BUUZZZZZZZZZ!"

"RUNNNN!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" There just happened to be a bee hive near by, and Rin just happened to think that they had honey nut cheerios inside, which just happened to make her knock the hive down, which just happened to get some very pissed off bees after her.

They ran as fast as the could into the house, but then Sessapoo remembered that the windows were open. The bees got inside and you can only guess what happened next.

:a few hours later:

"Well Rin, that worked nicely." Sess said while he put Neosporin on all of his bee stings.

"You know...it was a good idea though, I mean, it makes sense." Rin replied.

"No...not really...like are you kidding me. Go to the store. Buy some." Sess said rolling his eyes.

There they sat, for hours, helping their wounds, and fighting quietly about who was right. Way to go guys.

I love Cherrio's and their honey goodness. :cries in happiness:. I like be random too. It makes me feel different. My best guy friend ever always tells me that I'm the weirdest person he's ever met. That makes me glad. I think it's stupid to try to be like everyone else. Just saying ) .


	19. Rin's 9th Birthday

Oh my gosh…HI! I've really missed writing a lot. I think because I've been reading other fanfics and I'm like "Awwww I do that, I want to write!" but I haven't had time to. I've been coming home and sleeping a lot because we have PSSA's all week (really big scary tests in Pennsylvania). Well now I'm back on the ball and more ready than ever to bring you another chapter of Just Because Fluffy Said So! Or informally known as Fluffy Story!

Disclaimer: I own no one in Inuyasha, but the butterfly sit was named by moi!

Ok so...Rin's birthday was in 3 weeks. Frankly Fluff had no idea what in the world to get her. See she didn't really tell him what she wanted. She was just quiet and told him she was happy enough with getting older, but that didn't seem too good to him.

"_When I was young I got lots of stuff on my birthdays. Probably because Mommy and Daddy with make villages surrender to them and I could choose what I wanted to take from them, good times good times...but anyways...I don't think I could take over a village...too much work, and Rin would feel mean taking the stuff. That would be a big piece of pointless."_ He thought as he spun around in his desk chair.

"SESSY-HO-MARUUU!" (Hey that's a new one!) He put his foot down quickly from shock and flew across the room. Looking up from the floor he saw Naraku.

"What."

"I really don't feeeeellll good Fluff. Would you pleeese take care of me?" He wined. Fluffy stood up and glared at him, he never really noticed how much taller he was than Naraku till now.

"You look fine to me."

"NO! I'm not sick now silly, I just know I'm going to get sick." Naraku replied.

Fluff rolled his eyes, "I bet you do."

"No I really doooo! Believe me." He cried. Fluff sighed and starting pushing him out of the room and then out of his house.

"I know you'll come, you can't help yourself, you'll want to him me..." Naraku went on and on and till Fluffer was finally far enough away to not hear him anymore. Now back to business, what to buy dearest Rin...

: 2 weeks later:

:caring for a very sick Naraku:

"I :cough: called it :sneeze:" Naraku managed to get out before drinking down some more...whatever Kagura had managed to buy him at Rite Aid.

" :sssiiigggghhhh: Naraku I've been freaking here with you for a week now, and I have things to do!" Sess said madly. Naraku just laughed and turned away.

"If you really had something to do, you would have left a lonngggg time ago. I heal slowly dearest; I'm a very fragile being." Naraku said smiling a bit before coughing again. Sesser rolled his eyes and stood up.

"_Thirst._" He thought as he walked into Naraku's kitchen. A drink was sitting out, and after staring at it for a few minutes...he chugged it. Kagura walked in to the room, and the moment she saw what Fluffy had done...her eyes grew wide in shock.

"NARRRAAAAAKKKUUUUU!" Kagura yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Now is that really needed, I mean it's really, really not helping my sinus headache..." Naraku wined rubbing his temples.

"Fluff drank that...whatever drink it was in the kitchen and now he's gone!" She cried.

:back at Fluff's house...:

Rin had no idea where Fluffy was. Usually he disappeared on his trips for days at a time, returning to get a shower and stuff, she didn't mind when he was gone then...but he had been gone for almost a week now, and she was starting to get pretty freaked out.

Finally she heard the door slam and her face lit up, maybe Fluff was back in time for her birthday! She rushed into the hall to see Fluffy hardly wobbling down it. His eyes glazed over and a sick grin on his face.

"Err..."Rin was puzzled completely.

" 'Eyyy Rinny Rin Riiinnn" he managed to spit out before stumbling some more down the hall. Rin wasn't sure what to do, but she figured getting him a chair would be a good start.

She wheeled his chair to him and looked down on her oddly. He had found a way to keep himself up right, but he looked so odd standing with his shoulders to far back. Rin couldn't help but laugh a little.

He finally got the notion to sit down and when he did he sighed loudly. "You. Girl...face. Gemmie' some water...yeaaaa" he said looking around. She nodded and ran to the kitchen to get him a glass.

"Rin!" she jumped, startled to see Kagura crawling though the window.

"Y-yes?" Rin asked still shaken up.

"Is Fluff here? Did he get home?" She cried a bit out of breath.

Rin nodded, "I need to give this to him!" She replied running out of the room. Kagura sighed and chased after the girl. She noticed Rin stop abruptly in front of her, and peered over the girl.

Fluff sat with his legs up on the chair, the bottoms of his feet touching each other in front of him. He started flapping his legs and laughing hysterically.

"Oh My God..."Kagura whispered under her breath.

"LOOK! I'M A BUTTERFLY!" (A.N: I actually did this in band, but I was not in any way drunk nor high, I was just a little too hyper...).

"O.o" (reaction from Rin and Kagura). He looked around, almost madly, then started twirling himself around, sure to keep his legs flapping.

"Ummm Fluffy, here's your water." Rin said, afraid to get to close to him. He stopped quickly, this time not flying off, and his hair completely a mess upon his head. She ran to him so he wouldn't have to _attempt_ to get up and get the water. He looked at it...then drank it slowly.

: a few hours later...:

Fluff was now throwing up and having a jolly time, oh joy.

"Fluff, you shouldn't just drink stuff in other people's houses." Kagura advised him.

He rolled his eyes, "how was I supposed to know that a VERY ILL Naraku would have just Zima randomly sitting on his counter." Sessy said defending himself.

"It's Naraku, what do you expect?". Secretly it was Kagura's, but no one needs to know that… o (except I just told you, but w/e).

So Fluff knew he needed to rest up for a good amount of time if he wanted to be ready for Rin's birthday.

:Rin's 9th Birthday:

As it turns out, they didn't really have a party; it was just Rin and Fluff. He ended up buying her a spinny chair because that's what she wanted, and then they could spin together.

So there they sat, ready to go at anytime. "I think we should get into the butterfly stance. I know I was a bit tipsy at the time, but I think it was more fun then just sitting on the chair and twirling around..."Fluff said.

"A little? Are you kidding me? I mean c'mon, it was crazy bad." Rin said madly.

"Must we dwell on this? Anyways get into the proper butterfly position!" Fluff cried bringing his feet up in determination. Rin struggled a bit, a bit too much. Fluff stared at her oddly as she sat, trying every possible way to get her feet up on the chair.

"Here I'll show you how, it's really not that hard." Fluff sighed putting his legs down and trying to go through step by step in how to get yourself into the butterfly position. Rin still couldn't get it.

"It's because you have small legs, StumpyMcStumper." Fluff growled. Rin was just too determined to give up. She finally found a way, which she found most uncomfortable, and together they spun around in happiness for hours on end.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA FOR RIN AND FLUFFERS!

That was a heck of a lot longer than I anticipated. Hehe. That whole thing about trying to get into the correct butterfly position came from me and Firecat in band…oh yes. I'm the butterfly champion. I have a feeling next chapter should be a very good time. Haha, hope you enjoyed this, and if you didn't, I'm so, I'll try my very, very best next time!


	20. Wrath of The Big Comfy Couch

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I feel horrible, so please, shoot me now! I promise to update all the time in the summer, and keep it going till the end, (I don't know when the end will be yet!). Please bear with me, and know that I really am trying so hard to update more now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, nor do I own The Big Comfy Couch.**

K so ever since Fluffy had gotten Rin the new TV, she had been picking up new shows, and stealing lines from them. Of course, the mildly annoyed Fluff, but he tried to keep his feelings under control so his physiatrist didn't try to put him on those anger management pills again.

Today though, was really pushing his buttons. Rin had found out that PBS was going to be playing a day long marathon of The Big Comfy Couch. Greeeat. On top of this, Rin didn't want to watch it on her little princess TV in her room, oh no, she just _had_ to watch it on Fluffy's big screen surround sound mega crystallized pixel TV in the living room.

"_Dear Lord, why do I let her control me? I could easily toss her into her room, but her TV mode...it's like Satan in little girl form. Her eyes...are all...blood shot, partly because of staring at the TV for 4 hours straight, but still, it's something deeper, it's a sign that God hates me. I knew it...oh and her voice. It gets so dark and creepy, jeeze, what to do, what to do._" he grimaced as he heard his lovely surround sound being wasted so carelessly on the God forsaken theme song to some stupid show about a clown girl. Not that he had ever watched the show, just heard a lot about it from Naraku (go figure).

He remembered when he bought that way to expensive TV with all its special features, he only had two reasons behind it; 1. The sales woman was down right breathtakingly hot (he surely didn't want to disappoint her) and; 2. He vowed to use that mega bass surround sound to hear every gun shot sounded in The Matrix Trilogy. Other than that, he hardly watched TV, but was very mad, of course when Rin trotted down and cranked up that sound so that the voice of Lunette the homo Clown could be heard from every corner of the castle.

As time wore on (5 hours into the marathon) Sess-poo started getting more intrigued, the show was noisy, but maybe it was okay if you sat down and watched it. He walked slowly out into the living room, trying to make it look like he was forcing himself to be nice, when really he was excited to watch the show.

"Oooo Fluffa-poo, you came at a good time, a new episode is about to start!" Rin said happily clapping her hands, (this was the nicest she'd been to him since yesterday evening). He watched as Lunette and her flippin' doll Molly danced around as Lunette introduced them and said hi to the children outside of TV land. Rin was so happy; she looked more excited than ever.

Then Lunette decided to tell everyone what time it was, this was getting more interesting than Fluff had hoped. (A/N: If you've never seen The Big Comfy Couch, then your childhood must have been a lot happier than mine, but anyways, in the show she tells the world what time it is by laying down on a rug that is literally a giant clock, and stretching her leg all weird to tell what time it is. It's gross, but I guess if a guy watched it, well different story ).

Suddenly, The Big Comfy Couch was more than just a show about a clown girl and her doll; it was about a _flexible_ clown girl who could reach her _leg_ over her head. Fluff had to get out; it was just too much for him to handle all at once.

"_How isn't Rin turned on by this? Oh well I guess she is a girl, and only 9...this show was clearly not meant for boys over the age of 13. God, I'm going to hunt down this Lunette girl, even if her voice is annoying, and she's probably like...10."_

He quickly left, Rin didn't even try to stop him, she was too busy dancing along as Lunette and her band of creepy clowns sang. Fluffer was sure he was cured, but as soon as he went to bed, he started having dreams, no, more like nightmares, about if he were in the big comfy couch, and things just started to get too weird for him.

He woke up, trying to stop the dreams, and decided to take some sleeping pills. "_At least I'll be sleeping so deeply that I won't remember this tomorrow..._" But oh-no, of course it didn't work, in fact the dream got even weirder, and became something Fluff never would ever want to remember.

**Oh another cliff-hanger! (Insert gasping noises.) I promise that I'll update what happens next soon! This was a pretty cheap chapter, and you probably will flame it, but I needed to bring you up to speed so you can get ready for the next chapter, (I promise it's much better!)**


	21. Dreams Are Scary

**Yay! I return! I'm updating both of my stories! I explain at the end of this why it took me so long…heh. I noticed I had 69 reviews…PLEASE review it, haha! On with the story, the next chapter should be coming VERY soon! So stick around!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for all 20 some chapters? Whatever, I don't own Inuyasha or The Big Comfy Couch.**

**This chapter doesn't really have much to do with Big Comfy Couch, it just mentions it. It's mostly about how the medicine messed up Fluffy's mind. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K so as we left off, Fluffy had just taken sleeping pills so he would sleep soundly, and not remember the crazy dreams about Big Comfy Couch he was having. But, of course, the sleeping pills were only making him have more dreams. Dreams he wished he didn't have, and ones that felt so real...well, he knew he wouldn't want to talk about them in the morning .**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fluffy wasn't sure where, why, or how he had ended up in the hallway of his home, but he was there now, and completely confused. Not only because he remembered quite clearly going to sleep in his bed, but also because the walls were pink, not their normal white color. **

**He looked around, trying to find anything familiar, only to hear a voice that he was not expecting to hear. "Oooh Sessy-poo!!!". He turned quickly to the source of the noise, only to see Kagura standing before him, her hair still up, but now in a pink dress with a feather duster in one hand, which she waved at him, a large smile plastered on her overdone make-up-ed face. **

**He twitched, then asked the question he half heartedly wished he didn't have to, "May I ask, what the hell you're doing here, and why you're dressed like..._that_?" He asked. **

**She laughed a weird, fake, high pitched laugh, "Oh, well, dearest, you usually love when I dress like this!!! I _am _your wife, I like to make you happy!". **

**He froze, "In what part of my life did I decide I hated myself so much, that I would condemn myself to life with _you_?" He mumbled. **

**"We've been married for ten years Sessy-love." She said, walking to him and wrapping her arms around him happily. He pushed her away, and continued running down the hall, trying to find anything to wake himself up. _Anything_. **

**"_Rin's door! If one thing can annoy me enough to wake me up, this would have to be it!!!_" He mentally cried, feeling salvation was near. He opened the door, to see the scariest thing ever. **

**Rin sat, a cigarette in one hand, and another hand resting on her baby bump. "BABY BUMP!?" He cried madly. She eyed him weirdly, and stood up, showing him that indeed, she was very pregnant. **

**"Yeah, number seven!" She laughed. His eyes opened even wider as he stood staring at the now at least sixteen year older Rin, who was pretty much a skank whore. **

**"Who's—who's the father. God dammit, tell me there's only one father." He said, his voice cracking. **

**"Yeah, there's only one father, it's Naraku.". **

**"NARAKU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sessy roared, before busting a window and jumping out, on his way to hunt down Naraku. **

**He arrived at Naraku's castle in record time, of course, partly because this was a dream. Naraku sat on his lawn, singing random songs about things, his eyes shut as he clapped his hands together. **

**"Naraku." Sesshomaru said, his voice almost gone from yelling so much. **

**"Yes my lovely Sessapoo?" Naraku asked. **

**"You. You and Rin!?" Fluffer asked. **

**Naraku laughed and opened his eyes, "You must be confusing me with Kanna and I's adopted son Naraku Jr." Naraku said, "He's inside.". **

**Sess glared at him, not even taking in the fact that Naraku had a child with Kanna, who was practically his child. (Ewwie!). He walked inside to see a boy...who looked to be far too normal to be living with Naraku and Kanna, sitting in front of his "mother" drinking tea. **

**"You! You little Naraku who pregnated Rin!" he cried. The boy turned, startled by Sesshomaru, but a look of confusion on his face. **

**"Don't give me that look danngit!" Sess said madly. **

**"Hé là bébé, pourquoi hurlez-vous ? Calmez vers le bas et laissez-moi frotter vos jolis cheveux."(Hey there baby, why are you yelling? Calm down and let me stroke your pretty hair.) The boy replied **

**"Huh." Fluffy said, calming down a bit, seeing as the boy couldn't even speak English. **

**"We never taught him because Naraku thought it was cool that no one could understand him. So he's French." Kanna said, before leaving the room randomly. **

**"Bonjour?" Fluffy asked, he really knew only one French word. Go him. The boy stared at him, as if waiting for him to continue, this upset Fluffy. When in the world did he change for people? NEVER! And it wouldn't start here! **

**"LISTEN! WHY WOULD YOU TOUCH RIN. NO TOUCHING. NO NO!" he yelled. **

**"Touchez-moi bébé. Ne pouvez pas vous me voir n'ai pas peur." (Touch me babe, can't you see I am not afraid.) The boy sang, rocking back and forth. **

**"What in all of hell..." Fluff mumbled as the boy broke out into a whole tune. **

**"JE VAIS VOUS AIMER, JUSQU'À CE QUE LES CIEUX COMMENCENT À PLEUVOIR, JE VAIS VOUS AIMER, JUSQU'À CE QUE TIENNE LE PREMIER RÔLE LA CHUTE DU CIEL, POUR TOI ET I!"(I'M GONNA LOVE YOU, TILL THE HEAVENS START TO RAIN, I'M GONNA LOVE YOU, TILL THE STARS FALL FROM THE SKY, FOR YOU AND I!) . **

**Fluffy backed away slowly, before running full blast out of the room. He gave up beating up who knocked up Rin, he gave up fighting the fact that he was married to Kagura. **

**Hell, he gave up trying to kill someone when he walked into his house and saw Lunette doing stretches on her clock rug in his living room. He sat in the middle of the floor, mumbling about how he hated people. **

**Before he knew it though, he was waking up, everything started fading, and soon he opened his eyes to see Rin hovering over him, along with Fireball and France, looking at him oddly. **

**"Why were you singing in French Fluffa-poo?" Rin asked, turning her head to the side. Fluff sat up quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Rin was still little, and not pregnant, and Kagura was no where near by. **

**"I didn't even know I knew French..." Fluff said, rubbing his head softly. That's when he heard "neiiggghhh", and turned to notice that both the manly, evil horse, and the practically "slow" Barbie horse were eating some clothing items that lay in an open drawer. **

**"Rin..."he growled quietly. She panicked a bit, then made a whistle noise, making both horses turn to her, "MUSH!!" She cried, and all three rushed out of his room, leaving the door to be broken down, and clothes strewn all down the hall. **

**Yes, it was going to be a beautiful day.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was a fun chapter! I love the doors, and French, so I had to have a random French kid sing "Touch Me". That's an awesome song, hah. Yeah, I'm glad it took me 5 months to update this, I actually had it written months ago, but my Microsoft Word was being stupid and not working, and I didn't want to post without checking my grammar and such. So, there was a slight delay.**


	22. That's What She Said

Hi! Is anyone still interested in this? If you happen to be reading this, thank you for stumbling upon it! I'm sorry it not only took so long to update, but I'll be ending this odd piece of "literature very shortly. I've had to put my other works on hiatus, and I just feel that this piece is coming to nice end! Sorry!

BUT I'll tell you now, that this chapter is actually the beginning of another story called "That's What She Said" (wow) . If you happen to like it, let me know, and I might post the rest of it as a separate story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Entry 1: Naraku Announces He Likes to Kill People

I was coming home from a long day of following Inuyasha. Fun...really. I don't understand why I'm sent to do things like this, I mean, c'mon Naraku! You know what fun things Inuyasha did today? He slept...and ate. That's it, seriously.

When I came home, Naraku was sitting there laughing randomly, I rather not ask why. Kanna was in the next room cutting her wrists and cursing the fact that she can't just die.

What an emotart. For really.

"Kagura come here." Naraku said, in that fake dark voice of his. It's halarious. He tries to be cool and use his "manly" voice, but in real life, he sounds like a ten year old. It's probably the most enjoyable thing about my life.

Anyways, I walked slowly, and sat down in front of him. God, you should have seen his stupid monkey suit...it was pink! Pink!! I really had to try hard not to laugh.

"As you can see...I had some troubles with the laundry today. I must have left something red in the wash with my clothes...so all my white stuff is pink." He said, I thought he was going to cry, he looked so darned upset.

Yeah...you probably left some of your homo red eye shadow in your stupid pocket. Way to go.

Stupid Bon-Bon. Jeez.

I told him there was nothing I could do and left, I wanted to go watch Kanna cut herself...it was entertaining.

A few hours passed, it was almost dark out, I was tired, I could go to bed soon. All was well in Kagura world.

Well that was until Naraku came home from sitting in the woods and torturing small creatures. His favorite was to pour salt on slugs and watch them blow up, but most of the time he settled for giving them jewel shards and sending them to kill Inuyasha.

"Guess what I did today!!! I killed someone!!!" Naraku said. Kanna and I sat quietly, I don't think we really cared, but I could tell from the way he was looking at us that he wanted us to ask who he killed, so I poked Kanna till she asked him.

"::siiigghhh:: Naraku, who did you kill?" She asked her voice almost inaudible. He did respond with something about a village boy who got caught in the river and drowned and somehow that was his doing.

But I don't really know I was too preoccupied with wondering what would happen if one of my feathers were to become big on my head.

I wonder what would happen. Would it fall and kill me? Or blow up the other feathers?

I wonder if I can ride by feather in the rain...or will it get too wet and fall? I'll need to try that sometime.

While I was thinking about this... I caught one thing that Naraku said, "GUYS! I DECIDED THAT I LIKE TO KILL PEOPLE!".

Wow, good job Naraku. I can't believe him.

Entry 2: PMS Barbie

Naraku is like PMS Barbie. Ya know what I mean? Like...he is really blonde and likes to wear make up, but he's always in a piss off mood.

Thus PMS Barbie. I like it. Maybe I'll make a bulletin and post in on Myspace.

Too bad Naraku stole my laptop. He said I had "too many connections to the outside world".

He's just jealous of my technology skills.

I think I'm going to patent the name PMS Barbie. I can actually make that doll. Can you imagine? It's face would be all angry and it would be holding a knife. Oh! And it would come with a little box of Midol!! Haha wow.

God, I can't stand Kohaku. Everything about him cries "I HATE ME!"

He mopes around and hates the fact that he's here. I mean c'mon, we all live with Naraku, we all hate life, stop thinking your special!

Can you imagine him and Kanna's kids? Those babies would be born holding knives to their wrists. Crazy.

"Depressed" people are annoying.

For really.

I just want to be like "Hey, if you want attention, walk into a mall and scream, "Bin Laden is my lover!".

Gawwwd.

I don't like the word 'tumble' either. It makes my tongue go all weird.

Sometimes when I say it, I start talking in an Irish accent. Like, what the hell?

You know now that I said it you're gonna try it. Yeah, sit there and say tumble. Your mom will walk in and be like "...Yep, I should probably go get those pills..."

But it's fun to get the Irish accent. It works.

Entry 3: Demonic Saltines

Saltine Crackers are Satan.

Yeah, I'm aware that was random.

I broke my fa-reaking fan today. I kept opening and closing it, and then it just kind of ripped. It SUCKED. Hard.

So I went and stole the one off Naraku's wall. He got really pissed, but I drew him a picture of him taking over the world and he shut up.

Kanna kept singing "Jesus Makes Me New Again". It wouldn't have been so annoying if she wasn't singing it while sucking the souls out of baby birds. "Give it up." I finally yelled at her. "It's never too late to turn to Jesus." She replied.

I told her not to answer the door when those religion people come!!! Look what they do!

Way. To. Roll.

FOR REALLY.

Today I was walking in the woods and I happened to run in to Inuyasha. It surprised the hell out of me because I was currently listening to my i-pod and all of a sudden I just, literally, ran straight into him.

So, I took off my head phones and I was like "What the hell, this is a big forest, I'm sure you didn't have to run into me." and he got all snotty and that stupid brat with the short skirt got all defensive and they were like "IT'S OUR WOODS!"

"What did you pee on it or something?"

Inuyasha looked confused and the monk started laughing. Then that boomerang chick beat the shit out of him and in the meantime I decided to high-tail it. My fan was broken, what was a supposed to do?

"You should have thrown the i-pod at him." Kanna told me when I got back. Yeah, you would _think_ she was kidding. There will be no i-pod throwing anytime soon.

Hah. Nothing of mine is worth throwing at Inuyasha's head.

"Kagura, I'll have to tell Naraku about this." She said darkly.

I glared at her and thought of my options.

"I swear to God, you say one word, I'll punt you across Japan.".

She looked surprised and walked away.

Bwahaha. I own her.

I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn't, I'm sorry you read twenty other chapters and then got to this. Please keep reading to the end! It should be in the next few chapters! Em-uh-li


	23. Relda and Sink

Hey, I'm not dead!!! Sorry it's been forever, I sort of suck on staying on task. But it's summer, and I'm always more productive when I'm not wasting my precious time in school. Stupid. Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's not long, but at least I'm back! More will come soon, believe me, I just had a sleepover with Firecat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Legend of Zelda. Though I do own _a_ Wii, finally!

Ok so Rin had wanted one thing and only one thing for an Easter gift, and that would be a Wii. Why does Fluffy get Rin expensive gifts for Easter? Because it's what Fluffy does.

Anyways, unlike the hundreds of thousands of people who were desperately running to every store they knew and crying over the fact that there were about -25 Wii's for sale at any given time, Fluffy went out and bought one right away. Mostly because the night that everyone stood out to get one, Fluff used his super quick speed to cut in line and get the first one. Now that's smart thinking!

So, Rin got her Wii on Easter, and everyone was happy. It was very nice for Fluffy, because Rin was preoccupied from the horses, meaning he could easily work up the strength to kill them, he had been feeling lazy lately though. Maybe it was because he had called a truce with almost all of his enemies, or believed to be enemies (cough cough Naraku).

Whatever it was, "killing" had lost the special ring that had drawn Fluffer to it. Now he usually spent his time wheeling around the castle on his rollie chair, playing video games with Rin, and the frequent dancing sessions with Bon-Bon. Now that Rin had her Wii now though, he was spending his time going to the stores and buying her games to entertain her, especially when he went on the rare trips that took some time. He had made the fatal mistake, though, of buying her The Legend of Zelda.

Yes, that Legend of Zelda, taking about 3 days straight to finish, and full of pointless tasks that would have you freaking out for no reason at all on random people. This game though, had Rin pulled in so tightly, Fluffy was sure there was no way to get her back.

"Hey Fluffy." Rin asked while taking a break from her gaming.

"What?" Fluffy returned tiredly, he had been on his way wheeling to the bathroom.

"I'm an elf too." She offered seriously.

"Rin, I'm not an elf." Fluffy replied, a bit puzzled.

"How do you explain your ears?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing.

"...I don't know." Fluffy answered honestly.

"Elf."

"Okay, but Rin you're definitely not an elf." He retorted.

"Yes I am." She glared a bit at Fluff-kins.

"Since when?"

"Now. I'm Princess Relda of Fluffy Castle."

"_Really?_" Fluffy asked skeptically.

"Yup! Ohhh oh!!!! And you can be my handsome elf warrior!!!! Sink!!!!" She cried happily, jumping up.

"Or not." He replied quickly.

Her eyes narrowed further, face burning red with madness, "YES!!!!"

"Yes works too." Fluffy replied, eyes a bit wider than normal, before double timing his wheeling to the bathroom.

As he sat in the tub, wondering why Rin had even stopped him to have that pointless conversation, he wondered if she would notice if he stole the Wii and sold it to buy a new wheely chair.

"She would notice."

"JAKKEN-GHOST!" Fluffy eeped as he thrashed about in the tub. "But, I could use that money! My chair is getting so old."

"She would notice. And then attack." Jakken dead-panned. Fluffy sighed, Jakken ghost was very right, but it wasn't fair. Rin was going to make him take part in one of her stupid role playing games, completely distracting him from things he actually needed to get done.

"You have nothing important to do this week." Jakken-ghost added off-handedly as he sat on the edge of the sink counter. Fluffy nodded slowly with defeat. Then he looked up oddly at the weird little green thing.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked.

POOF.

"Hey! What the heck?" Fluffy grumbled as the ghost disappeared. "_He'll probably reappear when I get out, he just wants my body. Pervert._"

Fluffy got out of the tub quickly and pulled his robe on before making a beeline for his room. Inside he sighed and opened his closest to find...all his clothes were gone!? But there were clothes there, green clothes. "Rin." He whispered.

He preferred to leave his nice white robe on and charged downstairs, ready to put the girl in her place.

"Sink!!! Help me!" He heard Rin cry. He looked in the living room to see Rin and somehow managed to get up on a very small ledge on the wall, some ways up. He looked at her oddly.

"SINK!!!" She screeched, the sound echoing off the vaulted ceiling and sounding even louder to Fluffy.

"Gahh! Just shut up, jeez!" He yelled back before jumping up the wall and fetching Rin.

Once they got to the floor, she sighed, "No, put me back up there."

"What!?" Fluffy replied, confused and angry.

"Look at you, you're not dressed in the right clothes." She answered.

"Why do I put up with you?"

Legend of Zelda is freaking ridiculous. And I love it. Did you like this chapter? I hope so. I don't even remember writing it, I guess I did a while ago and forgot to post it. But, here it is, more coming soon, seriously, I promise this time!! –Em-uh-li-


End file.
